


Responsibility

by days4daisy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: “I thought your voice would be the last I heard.”
Relationships: Kuiil/The Mandalorian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Kuiil's weathered fingers feel cool. Din sighs relief. “You’re safe.”

Kuiil's eyes struggle open. “I thought your voice would be the last I heard." It hits Din hard. He cares too much.

Din waits until he trusts his voice. “It’s the first you can hear now.”

Kuiil's squeeze feels like an insect's wing. Din forces his thoughts from Nevarro and Kuiil smoldering in the dirt.

“The child?” Kuiil croaks.

Din’s chest tightens. “He’s here.”

The answer takes the last of Kuiil’s strength. His eyes close.

Kuiil needs to heal, but he’s alive. Din will make sure he stays that way.


End file.
